Sanji and the Dark Swan
by JBravo
Summary: During the 2 year time skip, Sanji has defeated every Newkama Kenpo master except one. Sanji must now defeat the Kamabakka Kingdom's strongest disciple known as the Dark Swan. There's just one problem; she is an actual woman!
1. Chapter 1

Sanji and the Dark Swan

By John Hallman

Chapter 1: Unpleasant Wakeup Call

Sanji was sprawled on the sandy beach with his tux torn and tattered. The sun's UV rays were bearing down on him, causing the blonde man to squint. Despite the heat, Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lighter, took a long drag, and puffed a small cloud of tobacco smoke. He had a massive headache and kept any thought at bay. A small hermit crab scuttled passed his head by the left side. That side was almost entirely concealed by his blonde bangs, so he couldn't see the little crustacean. He took another drag of smoke and then tossed the cigarette elsewhere. The cook's mind was a complete blank until two shadows shielded him from the sun's wrath. All he saw were those two figures; all he could hear was the crash of waves; all he could smell was the salty air of the beach and the aroma of burning tobacco. The shadows came closer.

Sanji squinted harder and asked, "Who are you? Where the hell am I?"

Smiles materialized on their faces and one replied cheerfully, "Why, you are among friends Sanji-kun."

The other one followed, "That's right Cook-san. There is no need for concern."

Sanji's eyes grew wide at the sound of their voices. They sounded so familiar, but he couldn't remember where he heard them. The sun's brilliance obscured the shadow's features. The figure on the right reached down and stroked his cheek with a soft, delicate hand. He blushed at the hand's touch. Then the shadow on the left produced a cup of water, brought it to Sanji's lips and let him drink. He didn't notice it at first, but the sun was setting rather unnaturally fast. As the hot globe faded on the horizon, the faces of the shadows became clear. The person on the right was a woman with sharp features and long, raven-black hair. Sanji looked at the person on the left and saw a young woman with an oval face and bright orange hair. Sanji suddenly recognized both girls!

"Nami-Swan? Robin-Chwan?"

His nakama knelt over him in all their beauty. Sanji felt his heart skip a beat and he almost leaped for joy! Nami hugged him and he gave in to her soft embrace! Both girls wore two piece bikinis; Robin wearing purple and Nami with a sapphire-blue! Sanji was in Heaven!

"Tee-hee-hee!"

Sanji heard a giggle but thought it had come from either Nami or Robin. But the giggles grew louder and the cook could tell they were not coming from the girls comforting him. The giggles were not of feminine origin. Sanji withdrew his gaze from the girls and scoped the beach. Nobody was in sight, but the giggles sounded like they were coming from someone close by. As Nami moved to kiss his cheek, a masculine hand popped out from under them and latched onto Sanji's ankle!

"WHAT THE HELL," cried the cook.

More hands sprouted and began to pull the hapless Sanji into the sandy soil! Nami and Robin tried hard to release him, but he was already up to his waist! Sanji attempted to use his powerful legs to bash in the skulls of whoever was pulling him into the earth, but to no avail!

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN," he cried as the whole world seemed to collapse on itself, engulfing the two beautiful women.

**Kamabakka Kingdom**

Sanji awoke with a jolt and his arm outstretched, as if reaching for his precious nakama. His pajamas were stained with heavy perspiration. The cook slowed his breathing and fully came back to reality. He was in a room with walls painted pink, furniture with flowers on them, pink carpeting that was sickeningly girlish, and a walk-in closet. Sanji moaned utter disappointment having realized his Heaven was just a dream.

"Tee-hee-hee!"

Sanji froze at the disembodied laugh. The same giggle from his dream! In a flash, Sanji leaped out of bed! As he made for the window, the closet burst open! Four burly men in women's clothing emerged, each carrying a dress in their big, hairy arms! They wore heavy make-up and lipstick in a way that scared the hell out of Sanji! The transvestites took pursuit!

One of the man-women called out in a girlish squeal, "Morning Candy-Chan! Here's your morning dress!"

Sanji jumped out the window with pink curtains and replied, "FUCK NO!"

The poor cook had remembered he'd been stranded here almost a year-and-a-half ago, which was twenty years in Sanji's book. While trying to escape from a Marine Admiral at the Saobody Archipelago, he had been blown away by the pirate warlord Bartholomew Kuma along with the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. As a result, he ended up on an island known as the Kamabakka Kingdom. It was a place for those with girlish hearts. While it was considered a safe haven for its inhabitants, Sanji had found himself in Hell on Earth!

"Come back Candy-Chan," shouted one of the Newkamas.

As he fell from the three story drop, the mob jumped after him. Sadly, Sanji knew the fall couldn't kill them as much as it could kill him. Instead of descending, the cook kicked at the air and stopped in midair!

"Sky Walk!"

Each kick propelled him straight up toward the horde of transvestites! When he reached the first one, Sanji delivered a roundhouse kick to the face, breaking the Newkama's nose! The cook flew passed the now unconscious man-woman and shot multiple kicks into another man's gut, causing him to cough blood! With two down, Sanji rocketed up to the last couple of Newkama Kenpo masters and kicked the man on the right side of the head. The man's head collided with the head of the man on the left and sent them both flying into a tree of cherry blossoms! Below, it rained transvestites and dresses! The cook reached the window to his room and reentered.

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Damn bastards! Why must every morning I should have to go through the same routine!"

"It's for the benefit of your training "Black Foot," said a tall man, startling the blonde chef.

Much to Sanji's relief, it was only Emporio Ivankov's right hand man, or woman, Inazuma. As usual, he/she held a glass of wine in his/her left hand, with hair white on the right side and orange on the left, and a long coat matching his/her dew. No one knew whether Inazuma was a man or a woman. Sometimes he was a man, and sometimes a woman. Being cautious, Sanji always addressed him as a man.

"Ivan-Sama will see you in the banquet hall in approximately a half hour," said Inazuma.

After the assistant left, Sanji went into the walk-in closet, not before checking it for rabid transvestites, and put on a white dress shirt, a red vest, a pair of vanilla slacks, and silky-black shoes. The cook left his room and descended a circular staircase leading to the banquet hall. Thankfully, there was no one in the castle's lengthy halls this morning. He arrived at a large doorway and entered.

Sanji mumbled to himself, "Another day, another dress…"

(Chapter 1 end)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breakfast with Ivankov

"OHAIYO BLACK FOOT! HEEEEHAA!"

The Queen of Queers stood atop the banquet hall's long table, with a microphone held to his huge mouth. His big, purple afro, topped with a gold crown, bounced to the movements of his unusually massive head. He wore heavy mascara and purple lipstick that rivaled that of the other okamas, or cross dressers. Emporio Ivankov was a commander of the World Government's sworn enemy, the Revolutionary Army, led by the notorious Monkey D. Dragon, who also happened to be Monkey D. Luffy's father.

Ivankov shouted to Sanji, "Congratulations Blackfoot! You have defeated all ninety-eight of my Newkama Kenpo masters! Which means you are only one step away from earning the secret of my "Attack Cuisine!" HEEEHAAA!"

When Sanji first met Ivankov, he made a deal that if he can defeat all ninety-nine of the revolutionary's Newkama Kenpo masters, he would not only earn a ship to the Sabaody Archipelago where the he and the rest of the Straw Hats agreed to reunite, but also Ivankov's special food recipe. As a cook, Sanji was responsible for taming the appetites of the Straw Hat Pirates, especially his captain's.

Sanji sat at the head of the table and said, "That's good to know. It means I won't have to look at your ugly mugs for much longer."

All the transvestites suddenly booed him as a whole. Sanji heard Ivankov say ninety-eight Newkama Kenpo masters. So where was number ninety-nine? The cook looked around the large room and only saw the faces of those he already defeated. It pained Sanji to have every one of their faces etched in his brain! Sanji let this go and set to eating his breakfast, which was buttermilk flapjacks topped with viscous syrup, crunchy strips of greasy bacon, golden hash browns, a glass of milk, and fresh fruits. Once he finished, Ivankov leaped from his seat, flipped in midair and landed among the silverware in front of Sanji!

Sanji sighed and asked, "Okay, where is this last master? Is it you?"

In a flash, Ivankov spun where he stood and sent a strong kick to the cook's head! Sanji dodged to the right, the okama's heeled boot missing him by mere centimeters! The cross dresser withdrew his foot and looked down at the blonde man.

"Of course not Blackfoot! I may be the King of the Kamabakka Kingdom, but I am not it's strongest disciple," said Ivankov.

Sanji's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. All this time, he had assumed Ivankov to be this island's most skilled martial artist. When they first fought, the revolutionary easily defeated him without even breaking a sweat!

Sanji asked, "Then who is? Is he here in this room?"

All the man-women present went silent at the cook's question. Some even rose from their seats and left without saying a word. They were all clearly nervous.

Ivankov looked down at the blonde cook and said, "No, she resides in the center of the island at Mirror Lake. Today, you shall meet her. She is already expecting you."

**Later that morning. **

After attiring into his old tuxedo and shoes, Sanji met up with Ivankov and Inazuma at the trail head leading to Mirror Lake. Cherry blossoms drifted in the gentle breeze of the morning.

Sanji approached them and said, "Alright, lets just get this over with."

**Mirror Lake**

A slender figure wearing a long, black cloak stood on the lakes center. Despite standing on the water's surface, her feet did not sink, as if she were weightless. Not a ripple was stirred by the girl's presence. Like a giant mirror, the lake shown her reflection, an exact duplicate of the real thing. Then, a slight breeze almost broke the silence. The girl opened her ruby-red eyes.

"He's coming."

(Chapter 2 end)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love-Struck at Mirror Lake!

The trio strode through the forest of cherry trees at a brisk pace, Ivankov and Inazuma taking in the scenery. However, Sanji just kept a stoic face and smoked a cigarette. He ignored all the mascara-wearing fauna they passed and kicked pebbles off the pink brick road the group strolled on. Even though this match would be his last before leaving the Kamabakka Kingdom for good, the cook wasn't very thrilled at the idea of having to fight one more ugly-ass transvestite.

Sanji tossed his cigarette into a nearby pond and asked, "So how tough is this "okama-baka?"

Ivankov gave the cook a menacing glare and retorted, "Don't talk about Sophia like that. She is a highly regarded commander of the Revolutionary Army and one of its strongest and most skilled warriors."

"Is that so," said Sanji.

"Not only does she surpass all my okamas in strength, speed, and agility, but she has also taken the skill "Moon Walk" to a higher level," replied Ivankov.

"Moon Walk? Like those bastards from CP9," the cook asked.

"Not just CP9 assassins, but those who have endured enough training for their legs to have gained enough strength, such as yourself Black Foot," said Ivankov.

Sanji had fought a CP9 assassin in the past, and won. He also once defeated a Newkama Kenpo master, dubbed Mr. 2, in the desert country Alabasta. The cook shivered at the thought of having to duel two distinct fighting techniques in one opponent. The only thing that could make this worse was if this okama were a devil-fruit eater!

"Shit," Sanji mumbled to himself.

Ivankov stopped, turned to the blonde chef and said, "I should warn you that Sophia doesn't get along with most people, especially men."

"I can imagine why," said Sanji.

"She used to be a well-known ballerina in the town she grew up in. So if I were you, I'd watch out for her left knee."

Sanji winced at the mental image.

Inazuma took a sip of wine, joined the conversation and said, "It would be wise to not give her any lewd looks, or you will be saying sayonara to your "stones."

"Oh, don't worry. "She" won't be getting any lewd looks from anyone anytime," said Sanji.

As they proceeded further into the forest, the cherry trees were replaced by tall deciduous trees. Maple leaves littered the trail and forest floor, creating a kaleidoscope blanket. A mallard hopped onto the trail, followed by a caravan of ducklings. Sanji noticed the lack of makeup on the ducks faces. The mood of the environment was very different from that closer to shore. Deer grazed among climbing ivy. A big owl rested on a high tree branch. From a running stream, a chorus of frogs chirped.

"Well this is more like it. Why haven't we been here before," asked the cook.

"Sophia prefers to live in solitude, even though she leaves on assignment for Dragon time-to-time," said Ivankov.

"Maybe this one won't try to wrestle me into a dress," Sanji thought to himself.

The forest soon opened up to a vast lake. Its surface flat as paper and crystalline enough to catch the skies reflection. As the blonde chef awed at the lakes magnificence, a small ripple glided on its perfect surface. Another soon followed, then another and another. Sanji looked up and saw a distant figure on the lake. The cook narrowed his eyes and saw that the figure was running, taking long, graceful strides that only slightly disturbed the water's surface. The slender figure wore a night-black cloak with a hood that hid the face, a black top with frills and red sleeves, a red and black skirt that went down to the knees, dark lace stockings, and crimson ballerina slippers. When the mysterious person came within three meters of Sanji, she stopped and stood on the water. The cook stared at the person, trying to get past the hood that obscured her face.

Ivankov approached and said, "Konichiwa Sophia, this is Black Foot Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates. He will be your opponent, so please don't go too hard on him. Don't be shy and remove your hood."

Sophia reached up with her right hand and pulled back her hood, revealing a snow-white oval face with ruby-reds and a head of shoulder-length black hair. On the right side of her head, a lock of hair was tied in a braid with a rose-like pin at the base. The girl looked to be no more than 17-18 years of age. However, Sanji was unmoved by her appearance.

He turned to Ivankov and whispered, "Huh, for a guy, he sure looks a lot like a girl."

Ivankov stared at the cook and said, "Sophia's not an okama; She is the Kamabakka Kingdom's only true female."

It took almost a lifetime for the words to register in Sanji's ears. The blonde chef returned his gaze to Sophia and his heart skipped a beat.

"A-a r-r-r-real w-woman?"

His heart began to beat faster and faster. Was this another dream? Is there an actual human of the opposite sex standing right here in front of him? Sophia continued to scrutinize Sanji with her big red eyes. The cook pinched his cheek and winced. A small droplet of blood trickled out his left nostril. The pressure inside him was too much for him to handle. And then he snapped!

"OOOOOOOHHHH! A REAL LADY! A GENUINE PRETTY LADY," Sanji shouted as he bolted towards the red-eyed girl.

"WAIT BLACK FOOT," shouted Inazuma.

It was too late. Sanji sped in the girl's direction with his eyes in the shape of big hearts. Sophia's eyes widened at the cook's outburst. When Sanji was only less than a foot away, he briefly saw the sole of her slipper aimed for his face, and he then saw stars. After that, everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sophia

When he awoke, Sanji felt great pain on his face. His nose bled and the red mark left by Sophia's slipper was so prominent, one could see it from a mile away. The cook staggered to his feet and saw Ivankov in a heated argument with the girl.

"Knocking him unconscious wasn't necessary Sophia," said Ivankov.

"I couldn't help it. He gave me a lewd look," retorted Sophia.

The King of Okamas sighed and said, "I know how much you hate perverts, but you can't judge people so impulsively; much less kick them in the face or balls."

"Fine then. I will apologize."

The girl walked over to Sanji. Her eyes met his and it took all his strength to restrain himself.

Sophia slightly bowed her head and said, "I apologize for my premature reaction Sanji. My behavior is inexcusable."

At that moment, Sanji reverted from a "lovesick puppy" to "Mr. Macho Gentleman." The cook pulled out a cigarette, lit it and said, "It is no big deal. Besides, I admire strong women. I think its best we start over and forget this little incident. I am Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Sophia smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Sanji. I am Sophia the "Dark Swan" of the Revolutionary Army."

"The "Dark Swan?"

"It is a title the World Government came up with."

Sanji liked her instantly, just like when he first met Nami at the restaurant the Baratie. Of course, he didn't know anything about Nami's past at the time, so he wasn't too quick to judge Sophia's character. The girl's face suddenly went stoic.

"Inazuma-san has told me you defeated all of Ivan-sama's Kenpo masters; that's very impressive," said Sophia.

Her eyes pierced the cook and at that moment, Sanji knew the time of introduction was over.

Ivankov walked over to them and said, "Blackfoot, Sophia is your final opponent. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, but only if you manage to hit her will I give you my Attack Cuisine and a one way trip to Saboady."

"Good. I'm not the kind of man who'd beat up a women," said Sanji.

Sophia smirked and said, "Oh, so your that kind of man? Then you better keep your guard up, for I will not hold back."

The girl suddenly sprung high into the air, flipped, twisted and landed lightly on Mirror Lake's surface. Her feet did not sink and her cloak fluttered in the soft breeze. Sanji followed, landed on a rock protruding from the water, and rose his right leg in preparation for the duel that was about to take place.

(Chapter 4 end)

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I plan to make the fight sequences much longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Midair Ballet

Sanji's heart beat furiously as he stood on the rock facing Sophia. It's rhythm was almost strong enough to crack his sternum. To calm his nerves, the cook took a few deep breaths as sweat stained the underarms of his tux. He was not just nervous because he was about to fight a women, it was because he was about to fight a strong and stunning women. Sanji decided to wait until the girl made the first move. Across from him, Sophia stood like a statue on the water's surface with her cloak fluttering in the breeze. Ivankov stood with Inazuma at the lake's shore, anxious for the battle to kick in. Suddenly, the droning of a mosquito broke the silence. From the corner of his eye, the cook spotted the tiny insect buzz in Sophia's direction! Sanji's heart beat faster! The gnat was only a few centimeters from the girl's delicate cheek! The blonde chef sprung into action and shot toward the Dark Swan at the speed of light!

"I'LL SAVE YOU SOPHIA-CHWAN," Sanji shouted.

Just as the bug was about to plant itself on the girl's cheek, the cook outstretched his leg, ready to smash the insect into oblivion! However, when Sanji reached Sophia, the girl disappeared in a flash of black rose petals! Confused, the cook turned in a 360 degree angle while kicking at the air in order to stay above the water's surface. He looked up wide-eyed to see Sophia thirty feet above him, literally standing on nothing!

"So this is what Ivan-san meant by taking Moon Walk to "a whole new level," Sanji thought to himself.

The cook kicked with both feet and sent himself flying straight up. When he reached the same height as Sophia, he spun on one leg, causing the friction with the air to make his leg white-hot.

"Diable Jambe!"

He flew toward the girl, ready to hit her in a spot where he wouldn't cause her any serious injury. When he reached her, Sanji sent a kick aimed at her shoulder!

"WHACK!"

The cook's kick was effortlessly blocked by Sophia's left hand! From the force of the kick, it felt like Sanji had just hit steel! The girl then made a motion with her right leg.

"Rankyaku."

Sanji dodged to the right as Sophia created a slicing wind with an upward sweep of her leg! The cook then cartwheeled behind her and pulled back his legs to kick the girl in the back! When he kicked, Sophia disappeared again, again leaving some falling black petals! She appeared behind him and pulled back her arm!

"Mudade Shori Ken."

Sophia sent a rapid barrage of stabs at Sanji's gut! The cook took every hit while upside down on his hands! The Dark Swan then flipped, with her leg outstretched, and kicked the poor chef right between the legs! Sophia watched Sanji plummet into the water with a loud splash!

**From Mirror Lake's shore.**

"Hmm, Black Foot doesn't seem to be fairing well," said Inazuma.

"Correct, but he doing better than most of Sophia's previous opponents," replied Ivankov.

Inazuma took a sip of wine and said, "But it is rather obvious from the looks of it that we already know what the outcome will be."

"Black Foot only needs to land one hit in order to win."

"No one has even managed to do that since that assignment three years ago."

Ivankov didn't say anymore and continued to watch the fight.

**Out on the lake.**

The Dark Swan scanned the spot where Sanji had fallen headfirst. The once flat surface now churned from the cooks impact. Eventually, the water calmed and only a few bubbles broke the surface. Suddenly, the blonde chef shot out of the water like a torpedo! He threw one kick at Sophia, who again deflected the blow, and swung his other leg at the girl's waist! Before he could kick her, Sophia grabbed Sanji's shoulders and vaulted over the cook! As she leaped, the girl pulled Sanji with her and threw him back down into the lake and disappeared again!

Sophia smirked a little and thought, "Hmm, he's stronger than I thought he'd be. Better skilled too."

Again, Sanji shot out of the water at the Dark Swan and unleashed another barrage of kicks! However, each kick was easily blocked and countered by the girl's graceful movements! Sophia was moving so fast, she was just a blur in the cook's eye!

"It has been awhile since someone has faired this well against me," said Sophia.

"I'm flattered, but I'm just warming up," said Sanji.

The cook spun in a 360 degrees and threw a kick aimed at the girl's right thigh! Sophia countered this with her left leg and jabbed at Sanji's throat! He dodged right and left and jumped forward! The cook then unleashed a series of bicycle kicks, driving the Dark Swan backwards and on the defensive! However, Sophia quickly recovered and grabbed one of Sanji's legs! She then bent it upward, stretching the muscles, and again kicked the cook directly between the legs! Sanji scrunched his face from the pain while keeping himself airborne on one foot! Before Sophia could land another hit, the cook let himself fall! He fell feet-first into the water and immediately propelled himself from the point of impact!

"Damn, I'm going to have to try a different strategy. Maybe if I caught Sophia-chan off guard."

The blonde chef positioned himself directly underneath the Dark Swan and pulled back his feet for launch.

(Chapter 5 end)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stalemate

Utilizing the maximum strength of his leg muscles, Sanji shot out from the water at Sophia. Just as the girl was about to look down in surprise, the cook closed the distance between them and appeared right behind the ballerina. It took all his will to not hesitate to kick the girl in the back. He pulled back his knee and released a fast kick that was strong, but not so to cause serious injury.

"WHACK!"

"What the," said Sanji.

It was one of his fastest kicks. But apparently it was not fast enough to catch Sophia off guard. Their feet connected sometime in the past when Sophia spun and countered Sanji's kick. The cook pulled back his foot and struck again only to be blocked twice. Their movements soon became a blur of attacks, blocks and counterattacks.

"I find your technique exquisite Sanji-san," said the Dark Swan.

"Thanks Sophia-chwan. An old fart named Zeff taught me it," replied Sanji.

There exchange of hits continued until the cook let himself fall into the lake again. Beneath its surface, he "ran" by kicking at the water like he would to stay airborne. Above, Sophia unleashed multiple blades of wind upon the lake, aiming for the dark silhouette of Sanji's tuxedo. Despite being submerged, the cook managed to dodge each slash. When he looked up, Sanji saw the Dark Swan keeping pace with him above the water. Knowing that catching her off guard would be futile, the cook shot himself at Sophia. As he closed the distance between them, Sanji made a motion aimed at the girl's midriff. Sophia moved to counter the strike but was surprised as the cook's foot changed course for her shoulder. She dodged, but Sanji's kick grazed her hair and sent her little hairpin flying.

"NOOOO," cried Sophia.

Sanji was taken aback by the girl's reaction to losing her little trinket. He watched as Sophia took chase in the opposite direction to catch her precious treasure.

"Is that something she treasures so much she would forget our duel to save it? Ohhhh, I love that in a women," Sanji thought to himself.

Sophia caught her hair-pin, reattached it to her braid, and sped back in the cook's direction with a fire in her eyes.

"Don't do that again or I will castrate you," said the girl as she glared at the cook.

**Ivankov's POV**

"HEEHAAW! Now Black Foot has done it! That rose hairpin is Sophia's most precious possession," said Ivankov.

"Now that he has endangered it, she will not hold back her anger. It has been years since someone has aggravated her in such a way," replied Inazuma.

"Would you count that as a win for Black Foot?"

"Of course not."

The two looked on as the tension grew over Mirror Lake.

**Sophia's POV**

The Dark Swan cast a gaze of malevolence at Sanji. She swore that anyone who ever so much as scratches her rose-pin will pay the ultimate price. Memories of their friendly introduction disappeared altogether as Sophia prepared to attack. After all, no one harms her only memento of her dear late friend without leaving with a few broken bones.

**Sanji's POV **

For the first time in his life, Sanji found himself both infatuated and in love with a woman at the same time. The cook stiffened into a defensive pose, waiting for the Dark Swan to reach him and deliver the first blow. Suddenly, Sophia vanished again and appeared right behind him.

"WHACK!"

Sanji felt his spine almost shatter from the force of the kick. He fell forward and tried to muster the strength to recover. However, the girl appeared in front of him and delivered a kick to the jaw. The dazed cook flew backwards and received a kick to the gut, causing him to cough blood. Sophia spun to land the finishing blow but was then blocked when the cook raised his knee. Despite the intense pain, Sanji held his ground and continued to exchange blows. He was more than determined to get the hell out of Kamabakka Kingdom.

**2 hours later.**

The two fighters huffed from exhaustion. Despite their best efforts, Sanji couldn't land a single hit and Sophia could not break the cook's spirit. They were no longer airborne, so Sanji stood on the same rock from before and Sophia, surprisingly, stood on the water. The lake's surface had been churned by the duel and didn't catch the sky's reflection so clearly.

"That is enough for today Sophia and Black Foot. We shall pick up from where we left off tomorrow," said Ivankov.

Sanji's heart sank. He had tried so hard to make one hit without hurting the girl. However, because he wasn't fighting a crazed okama, he would be looking forward to the next round. The two returned to shore.

"Thanks for the exhilarating duel Sanji. I look forward to tomorrow's match," said Sophia.

"Its been more than a pleasure Sophia-chwan," replied a love-struck Sanji.

With that, they left the lake and the Dark Swan.

(Chapter 6 end)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Ruby Rose

Sanji walked all the way to the castle on wobbly legs and sore feet. Like in his dream, his tux and pants were torn and the soles of his shoes worn. He smoked a cigarette to get his mind off the pain. When he returned, Sanji planned to take a hot bath and crash for the day. However, he prayed that no one was waiting in ambush in the closet again. The trio shortly came to the castle and were greeted by a crowd of transvestites.

"HELLO CANDY-CHAN! Did you beat Sophia-Chan," cried the okamas in unison.

Irritated, Sanji tossed his cigarette at their high heels and said, "Shut the hell up."

When he made it to his room, the tired cook thoroughly checked the room, closet, under the bed, behind the curtains and in the bathroom for transvestites waiting to ensnare him. Sanji then removed his damaged attire and took a hot bath for half-an-hour. After drying off and putting on a fresh tux, he heard the transponder snail on the small dresser next to the bed started ringing. He picked up the receiver and heard Inazuma's voice.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

**Banquet Hall**

"HEEHAAW! That was quite a hair-raising fight you had today Black Foot," yelled Ivankov.

As usual, the banquet hall was full. However, Sanji noticed one empty seat at the other end of the long table. The seat was at Ivankov's left and across from Inazuma's. The cook had been to this hall many times for the past months but hadn't noticed the vacant spot until now. Sanji was about to ask the King of Queers about it when a piece of paper was suddenly planted in front of him. It was a wanted poster with a crude drawing of a man with a round face, blonde bangs, bulgy eyes, swollen lips and a curled eyebrow. Below the picture, it read Black Foot Sanji. Everyone except Ivankov and Inazuma broke into laughter as Sanji felt pure rage.

"WILL YOU QUIT THIS FUCKING GAG AND SHUT THE HELL UP," roared the cook as he tore the wanted poster to shreds.

The okamas stopped laughing and stared at Sanji. The cook tossed the poster's scraps aside and sat back in his seat. He grudgingly ate his meal without interruption. After finishing his roast duck, Sanji asked Ivankov a question about the empty seat.

"Whose seat is that?"

Ivankov sighed and said, "That is Sophia's. Although it was assigned to her when she first came here, she almost never had any meals with us."

"Why is that?"

"She's a rather "keep to herself person." It might have to do with what happened between her and the World Government."

"What happened?"

**A cottage** **near Mirror Lake.**

"Itadakimasu."

Sophia, while eating stew she had prepared, sat alone at the small dining table in her cozy cottage. Her home by the lake was adorned with a midsized kitchen and dining room. Across the hall was a den with a small couch, a wooden coffee table and a redbrick fireplace. The bedroom was at the end of the hall and was complete with a bathroom and closet. In the backyard was a garden that Sophia herself had set up. For her, this was her sacred place of solitude. After supper, the girl went to her room and removed her hairpin, but not before gazing at it for a minute.

"Oyasuminasai(goodnight), Omalley Sensei."

**Four years ago.**

"We're done for today Sophia. Tomorrow, let's pick up from where we left off."

"Wait Omalley Sensei, before you go please show me that move and cut the statue's head off," begged Sophia.

Ballet teacher and student stood on the garden's patio of the huge villa Sophia and her parents lived in. Her parents were wealthy nobles; the father being a rather successful businessman of a conglomerate spanning a quarter of the Grand Line. The mother's job was excessive shopping, going to parties and boasting to commoners about her class rank. Sophia studied at home and took daily dancing lessons from her burly teacher Omalley. He had been her teacher ever since she was 7 years old. However, behind their backs, he would teach Sophia martial arts without her parents consent. Learning how to fight was something the teen took great pleasure in. It didn't matter if mom and dad found them all sweaty and exhausted after what they thought were simple ballet lessons. Although, Sophia was an excellent ballerina. Every year, she would perform in extravagant recitals in front of all the lands nobles. But nothing beat Rokushiki and Kenpo.

"Rankyaku!"

*slice*

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the nude goddess' head slid down the neck at a 45 degree angle and plopped into a bed of tulips. Omalley relaxed and placed a hand on the wide-eyed Sophia's shoulder.

"We'll tell your parents it was like that this morning."

"Hai!"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Today is your birthday isn't it? How old are you? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"Fourteen! Baka!"

Omalley laughed and pulled out a tiny box topped with a red ribbon. Sophia took it and removed the lid, revealing a crystalline rose. She lifted the gift out of the box and saw a clip on the back. The girl then squealed with joy.

"Thanks, Omalley Sensei! Can I put it on?"

"Of course."

Sophia fastened the hairpin and looked at her reflection in the garden's fountain. Atop her head of dark hair and along with her ruby eyes, the rose looked as if it was meant for her to wear it.

"What happened to the statue!?"

The two turned around and saw Sophia's mother. Now was the time for their alibi.

"It was like that this morning Mother! I think burglars might have been here last night!"

The woman clapped her hands over her mouth and made off into the house, obviously to check the contents of her closet and jewelry box. Sophia considered herself lucky to have such a gullible mother.

"I must be off Sophia. I'll see you at this weekend's recital."

"Omalley Sensei, where did you learn martial arts?"

"In a dojo. Nothing special. By the way, happy birthday."

The ballet/martial arts teacher left as Sophia looked at herself once more.

"Thanks Omalley Sensei. I'll treasure this for as long as I live."

(Chapter 7 end)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Agents of CP9

In a small, dark room, two men dressed in black faced a man sitting at a small round table. The taller one on the left was bald and had an X-shaped scar on the back of his skull while the man on the right wore a top hat and had a horseshoe goatee. A pigeon flew into the room through its only window and perched on the right man's shoulder. It cooed as its master rubbed the bird's feathered head using his index finger. The two men wore neutral, but cold, expressions as they waited for the seated man to speak. He pulled out a sheet of paper and finally broke the almost awkward silence.

"As far as we know, supply lines from Rosemary Kingdom have been recently cut off due to raids from the Revolutionary Army. We suspect an inside job within the kingdom's boundaries as the attacks seem not only well coordinated, but carried out at the exact time a ship departs. And it may be the work of just one individual. Your task is to find this man, or woman, and capture him for interrogation. You are the best of CP9, so bringing him back alive shouldn't be too much of a hassle. However, if you kill him, you both will wish you have never left your mother's womb. Do I make myself clear, Ross Flint and Rob Lucci."

"Transparently," replied Flint.

"Lucci?"

"Hai," said Lucci.

The portly man pulled out a cigar and dragged before saying, "Now when you complete your mission, you each will be paid a total of-"

"Money is not of our interest," said Flint.

"Huh? Then what is it that you want?"

"Chi(blood)," Lucci said licking his lips.

This response sent a shiver up the man's spine. He had heard rumors that CP9 assassins were coldblooded killers, but the real thing was almost like being in the presence of demons. Years ago, in another kingdom, a band of pirates took five hundred of the king's royal guard hostage. In exchange for the men, the pirate captain would become the kingdom's new monarch. The World Government's solution to the crisis was sending a teenage Rob Lucci to resolve the situation. When he arrived, he slaughtered the hostages, then the pirate captain. However, little was known about Flint.

"A-aright. there will be no compensation."

"Chi **is **our compensation," said Flint.

The two assassins turned and left. As they neared the exit, Lucci's pigeon faced the stout man and said in a high voice, "Hoohoo! If we do happen to fail and you convict us, **your **the one whose chi will be spilled. Hoohoo!"

**Elsewhere.**

Sophia awoke to find herself still in bed. Judging from the how dark her room was, she hadn't slept for very long. She heard voices down the hall outside of her bedroom. Groggily, she got out of bed and entered the hall wearing only her frock. Her eyes were adjusted to the dark, so there was no need to grope about. Light poured from an open door. From it, Sophia heard her father and mother's voices coming from the room. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. The girl tiptoed towards the door and put here back to the wall to maintain a stealthy approach. From her position, she was now able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"-not only are we having trouble with damn pirates, but I'm also told that the Revolutionaries are interfering with business! I mean, what do we have the marines for? Can't they at least send one of their bloody admirals," griped her father.

"Calm down Rubert dear. Its not just the admirals. I heard rumors that they are sending some special agents here. They say there is also the possibility of someone here alerting the Revolutionaries to fresh shipments. But once Sophia is married to the mayor's son, piracy won't line your face with anymore wrinkles."

The words took a while to register in Sophia's brain. Her parents hadn't mentioned anything about marriage. Was her family even acquainted with the mayor's? She also didn't know what the mayor's son looked like. Was her father's business on the brink of collapse that she would have to marry some stranger in order to secure her parent's welfare and future?

**Port of Rose Kingdom.**

The two assassins walked off the ferry and onto the dock. They were both adorned with fancy tuxedos and top hats. Lucci kept his own hat while Flint tossed his into the harbor. He never liked to cover his shiny scalp. However, the man kept his suit's collar in place so as to keep his scar hidden. Lucci's pigeon Hattori, as usual, sat perched on his shoulder quietly observing their new surroundings.

"Now remember Lucci, we're supposed to find the revolutionary while keeping a low profile. Any attention would most likely send him back into hiding. Once we find him, we are to apprehend and bring him to Enies Lobby for interrogation and final judgment," Flint told his comrade.

"And if he proves to be more trouble than he's worth?"

"We won't fail. It is imperative that we succeed and uphold CP9's reputation. Even if we kill the insider but manage to obtain some useful information, there's a chance the World Government dogs won't convict us."

"Wakarimashita(understood). I'll send Hattori to scout for any leads."

Soon the pigeon was long gone and the pair of assassins went their separate ways. Lucci was to explore the marketplace while Flint went to inspect the neighborhoods, from the lower class hovels to the opulent villas. After wandering around, they agreed to rendezvous at the local pub where rumors and gossip were sure the thrive. With two men as lethal as themselves, there was bound to be bloodshed in this momentarily placid kingdom.

(Chapter 8 end)

**Chapter 9 is currently a work in progress. Due to a busy schedule, chapter 9 will be published later on.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Uncertain

A lowly bum sat among the trash and rats that scurried among the filth. The alley was cold and dark. He had numerous moth holes in his heavily stained coat. A scraggly, lice-infested beard hung from his dirty, balding head. His shoes were almost completely worn out and his pants barely clung to his beer belly. Anyone who ever said "life is good," or "when life gives you lemons," can just piss off for all he cared. An alley cat stared at him from a perch on a metal bin.

"What da hell er you lookin atsh?"

Just then, his stomach grumbled. He was hungry. The bum looked back at the cat and smiled, revealing brown, bean-like teeth. He reached into his left-hand pocket and brandished a partially rusted knife. A severe case of halitosis fumed from his maw. Yellow eyes stared hungrily at the feline as the bum made a "come, come" motion with his finger.

"Here kitchy, kitchy, kitchy. I jus wanna petch ya."

*meow*

The bum held his knife behind his back just so the cat didn't get the right idea; his hope was that the cat would get the wrong idea. As he approached it, the hairs on the feline's back stood on end.

*HIIISSSSS*

"BLOODY HELL!"

The alley cat leaped from the can and disappeared into the night. This was one lousy "lemon" that he had missed. The bum took all his anger and frustration on the trash can and toppled it with his foot. Even more litter strewn the alley as a few rodents emerged from the can. If anyone could describe something as a "shit-hole," this dark alley would be one of them.

*tap, tap, tap, tap*

He pricked up his ears at the sound of clean shoes on brick. After dashing behind the can he knocked down earlier, the bum saw a tall man in a fancy tuxedo. The dandy seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings as he entered the alley. The bum tensed with his knife at the ready. Who knew what valuables and how much beri the bloke had on him. It had been a good few weeks since he had anything decent to eat. The moment of truth soon approached and the bum made himself present before his unfortunate victim.

"Alright chum, gives me whatcha got on ya-"

*slice*

That night, no one paid heed to the headless corpse sprawled in the dark alley.

**The next day.**

Sophia solemnly ate her breakfast while eyeing her parents from the end of the table. Last night's events had kept her awake till morning. Questions she wanted to ask buzzed in her brain: Will her parents marry her off to some complete stranger? If so, what did the future hold for her? She loved her dailey lessons with Omalley Sensei and would rather continue them than move on at a pace she wasn't comfortable with.

"What's the matter Sophia? You haven't touched your poached eggs," asked her mother.

"Umm... I'm just a little nervous about the upcoming recital," replied Sophia.

"You'll do splendidly dear."

"Splendid," that was probably the one word in Mother's vocabulary that she used like it was a bodily function. But Sophia was too uncertain to bring up the subject of an arranged marriage. Of course, like any girl, she had always wanted to get married. However, this was too soon in her book.

"Ohaiyo."

She turned her head and saw Omalley Sensei enter, escorted by one of the maids.

"Someone's looking a little anxious for today's lessons. I'll be out in the garden a wait for you to get ready."

"Hai."

Her worries were temporarily set aside in her mind as she trotted from the dining room and up the staircase.

(Chapter 9 end)

**I apologize for taking so long. College has kept me occupied for quite awhile. Chapter 10 will be coming next.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: CP9 Closes In

"Rankyaku!"

*slice*

In midair, a falling leaf split in half. Sophia watched as the pieces flittered to the ground. The training had gotten her mind off the whole marriage issue. This made her wish O'Malley's lesson would never end.

"Now you try it. I want you to cut that tulip by the stem," he said pointing at the flowerbed.

"Hai"

Sophia took a deep breath and tensed her muscles. She cleared her head and only thought, "Cut the flower, cut the flower." Staring straight ahead, Sophia raised her right leg and brought her knee up to her chest. She then exhaled and let herself relax. Then with a swift upward motion, Sophia sent an invisible blade sailing at the bed of tulips, aiming for the tallest one among them.

"Rankyaku!"

*slice*

Sophia relaxed out of her stance and watched the tulip carefully. Had she missed? Was her rankyaku too dull? Her questions were answered as the tulip's blossom fell from its stem. It was a small, simple test but she couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself. In itself, the results of her training were vey rewarding. O'Malley smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's all for today Sophia. I promise to see you at the town's recital this weekend."

Sophia felt a pang of disappointment and asked, "There's no lesson tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid something has come up," he said as made his way to the garden's exit.

Sophia wore a sad expression as O'Malley made himself scarce.

**Downtown 6 hours earlier.**

The two agents sat across from each other at a quaint little tea house not too far from the upper-class neighborhoods. Flint sipped from a china teacup while Lucci fed bits of cake to Hatori. The early morning sunlight reflected off of Flint's shining scalp and caused his fellow assassin to momentarily squint. Both men had scoured the town searching for information regarding the recent raids carried out by the Revolutionaries. However, their mission, so far, had been fruitless. The tiny transponder snail in the middle of the table started to ring.

*petapetapeta*

*clack*

"Have you located the saboteur," asked the voice coming from the snail.

Flint held the mouthpiece and replied, "Negative, but we still haven't searched the entire area."

"If you fail to confirm and capture him, or her, then we'll have to get the agents of CP0 involved."

Both men flinched at the mention of the agency higher than theirs. CP0 was the agency of intelligence and was a mysterious, and extremely dangerous, bunch whose operatives answered to no one below them. To have them take responsibility for this mission would be like a bullet to the gut for the pride of CP9.

Flint brought the mouthpiece closer and retorted, "That won't be necessary. At the pace we are searching, we are bound to come across something sooner or later."

"You better pray you do. Contact us when you have found him, alive."

*clack*

Flint put away the snail in his breast pocket and finished his tea. Hatori pecked at the last crumbs of Lucci's cake and hopped back onto his master's right shoulder. The men sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating HQ's warning. Lucci broke the silence.

"Perhaps we should look into some of the lesser importing and exporting businesses. One of them might have turned to the Revolutionaries in order to keep himself afloat."

'Very well. We'll start wi-"

*CRASH*

The agents turned to see the house's owner, a stout middle-aged woman, cornered by three men with pistols. Shattered china littered the floor where she stood. The men towered over her in a display of intimidation.

One of them growled at the woman, "Where's your bastard husband, ehh?! He owes our boss for the tea he's buying from im!"

"The tea never came in. We decided there was no need to pay," said the frightened woman.

"Doesn't matter. You order it, you pay for it no matter the circumstances. Boss doesn't give a shit whether its the Rev's fault or not," said another one of the goons.

The third poked his pistol to the trembling woman's temple and started making ticking sounds.

"Excuse me."

The trio spun around and saw Flint and Lucci standing before them.

The leader withdrew from his group and said, "This is none of your business, get lo-"

"We'd prefer you leave. Me and my comrade have found a liking to this humble tea house and plan to return once we have finished our business. And seeing as you men work for that certain company, your tea tastes as good as rat excrement," said Flint.

The third man removed his pistol from the woman and pointed it at Flint. His tensed his finger on the trigger and was about to fire when he saw a flash of black.

*THWACK, THWACK*

In less than a second, Lucci had closed the distance between them and the men and used an upward kick, disarming the goon of his weapon and then palming him in the face. The man lost consciousness before his bloodied face hit the floor. Lucci then did a backflip over the second man and mule-kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing through a nearby window. It took the leader a moment to register what had happened.

"W-w-what the hell?"

Flint stepped forward and said, "If we see any of you around here again, you'll wish you were never conceived."

He now loomed over the goon, as if he were Death himself. A dark stain appeared on the man's trousers where it was once dry. He was now sweating bullets. Flint removed his sunglasses, revealing a cold stare that pierced the man's very soul. It was then that he made for the door and left. The woman, who was trembling for a moment, gathered her wits and approached the two assassins.

"A-arigatou gozaimashita, its nice to know that someone has taken such a liking to my tea and cakes. You both are welcome hear anytime."

Flint pulled out a few bills, handed them to her and replied, "This should cover the bill and the damages."

_"Pardon the mess. This should be enough for the bill and the china I dropped."_

She gave them a surprised look and said, "Oh, so generous! Say, you boys wouldn't happen to be friends with O'Malley-san would you?"

"...I'm afraid not. Who is this O'Malley," Flint asked.

"Well, he's a resident ballet teacher. Although, he does teach a little martial arts."

Flinted raised an eyebrow and asked, "I think we'd like to meet him, how do we find him?"

"No one knows where he lives. He's are pretty secretive man, but he's easy-going and gets along with everyone just fine?"

Flint beckoned Lucci and said, "Thank you for the tea miss, we have some business to attend to."

(Chapter 10 end)

**For now on, Omalley will be spelled O'Malley.**


End file.
